powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXXVI
Name:Danielle "Odin" Hardy Aliases:D.H, Odin, Horseman Of Death, Death, Age:? Alignment:Lawful Neutral, Affiliations:The Humanoids (Formerly), The 4 Horsemen, Occupitation:Member Of The 4 Horsemen, Librarian, Gender:Female, Marital Status:Single, Preferences:Male, Likes:Fantasy Books, Sci-Fi Books, Dislikes:Bad Weather, Motto:When In Doubt Visit Your Library. Quotes:"Knowledge Is Power, But What I Can Do, Is Beyond The Meaning Of Power." Hobbies:Reading, Testing Her Power, Talents:Enhanced Reading, Transmutation, Abilities:Enhanced Beauty, Powers:Omnikinesis, Backstory:Danielle grew up in a wealthy family with 3 siblings all brothers, she was always very lonely, her brothers were sport champions or doctors, she could never compete witht them so she burried herself in books and knowledge. She hid in her room with her books and fantasy lands, when she grew older she became more and more beautiful, but she remained shy after all those years of being alone, so she hid in the school library, and one day she met a man who was called "Professor" he was a tall man with light brown hair, he was incredibly handsome and gentle, it turned out that it was his library. After going through school she started working at the library, she kept burrying herself in books, and one day when she went through storage to get the new books, a shelf fell over her, she screamed in horror, and she closed her eyes, and she was waiting for the pain... she waited and waited, until she opened her eyes to see that the shelf was levitating above her. She instantly became curious so she moved out of the way, and started touching it and watching it react, and as soon as she started thinking of other things than the bookshelf it fell and broke. She screamed when she heard the sound, and the Professor came running, she saw a scared Danielle and a broken shelf, he asked if she was ok and she simply nodded, she was still thinking what had changed from when it was hovering to when it wasnt. She kept on thinking about it, until when she started organizing the books and she became thirsty so she picked up her coffe mug, and when she realized that she was holding a her coffee mug who was 20 feet away from her 5 seconds before, she realized it was her who changed during the time of the Shelf in motion and when it wasn´t. She kept practicing and in the end she knew she could move stuff with her mind, and she could move things with the size of at most a shelf if she was in distress. One day when she was walking towards the library thinking of it all, she didn´t notice the truck who was heading right for her, when she heard the truck she screamed and was pushed away from the truck, the man was a tall blonde man wearing a shirt and black suit pants. He seemed familiar, he looked like prince charming or atleast how she had imagined him, she saw the truck hit him but he was unphased, the truck was the one being destroyed at impact. She looked at him, and thought "I´m not alone..." he started walking towards her, he asked if she was ok and she simply nodded, he picked her up like a princess and he started levitating and then they flew away. When they landed they were in the middle of a field of grass, she started asking so many questions, but he simply stod there and smiled and then he sat down and said, "Tell me the questions again but a little slower this time." she sat down next to him and asked "Who are you? How did you get this power? Why do we have this power?" "1.I´m Luke but my friends call me Mímir. 2.Because you gave it to me Odin. 3.I don´t know but it´s sure as hell giving me a fun time." Danielle was confused more now than ever, he called her Odin, she gave him his power? he stod up and said "Find me if you can." as he said that his feet left the ground and he flew away. Danielle started searching for the wonder man known as "Mímir", one day she found him sitting there in a cafe in italy, reading a leather brown book. She walked confindentally towards him, but the closer she got the more scared she got, she turned around and started walking away, as she did so, she could feel his hand grabbing her wrist. As she turned around she could see his gentle smile as he said "You made it." Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet